


Мой океан

by fandom_Xenophilia, meowfix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После переформирования климата на планете NG-19 просыпаются существа подобных которым человечество никогда не встречало раньше. Первые контакты глазами очевидца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой океан

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - " Мой океан"

NG-19 ‒ в самом начале, еще до того, как он стал Океанией, мы называли его именно так. Небольшой полузабытый спутник в ста световых от Первой Земли, скучный и безжизненный ледяной серый шар.

Когда я впервые его увидела, мне было девятнадцать. Я прилетела в составе своей первой исследовательской экспедиции. 

Я вспоминаю себя в то время, и мне хочется улыбаться: всего лишь девчонка, Джоана Лейн, дочка того самого космоархитектора Лейна. 

Тогда мне так отчаянно хотелось доказать, что я не хуже, так важно было стать лучшей. Когда тебе девятнадцать ‒ это очень важно. Весь мир расстилается на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и его обязательно нужно взять, вот же он: живой и огромный, и переполненный вещами без которых ‒ ты в этом уверен ‒ невозможно жить. 

NG-19 ‒ это моя первая победа. Первый крохотный шаг, который перевернул всю мою жизнь. Всего лишь первый грант на исследования, на короткую разведывательную экспедицию, но я так гордилась им тогда.

Это было сорок восемь лет назад, но я помню все до мельчайших деталей.

______

Лето, непривычно жаркое для средней полосы Первой Земли, в воздухе пахнет пылью. Я стою у окна в университете, смотрю на циферблат старых башенных часов. Я жду, когда объявят победителей. Я два месяца писала свой проект.

В коридоре пусто и тихо, я единственная пришла к главному информационному терминалу. Остальные получат уведомления о результатах конкурса на личные коммы. Мой комм лежит на подоконнике, сенсорный дисплей отливает синим, отбрасывают отсветы на пластиковую поверхность. На ней семнадцать крохотных царапин. Я пересчитываю их раз за разом. Я мечтаю о победе, и мне страшно разочароваться, у меня чуть подрагивают пальцы и сердце бьется так сильно, что я чувствую каждый удар.

Да или нет?

Я хочу узнать результаты. 

Электронный циферблат башенных часов кажется застывшим. 

Я жду.

Мне хочется ходить кругами, но я заставляю себя оставаться у окна. Я боюсь пропустить момент.

Скоро, совсем скоро.

Каждая секунда ‒ это расплавленная летняя вечность. За окном колышутся ветви, отбрасывают на университетские дорожки зеленоватые тени, одуряюще пахнет летом и теплом. Я жду.

На информационном терминале появляются строчки. Сердце заходится стуком, адреналин кружит голову. Я читаю победителей с конца.

Мое имя стоит в списке самым первым.

Джоана Лейн.

В коридоре университета гулко и пусто, мне всего девятнадцать, и я только что выиграла свой первый грант. Мне совсем не стыдно смеяться от счастья. За окном непривычно жаркое для Первой Терры лето плавит университетские дорожки и одуряюще пахнет зеленью и пылью.

______

Я улетела из того лета на NG-19 капитаном своей первой исследовательской команды и ни разу не оглянулась назад. Меня ждали новые открытия, огромный, переполненный Самыми Важными Вещами мир и NG-19 ‒ серый ледяной спутник в ста световых от моей привычной жизни.

Перелет до NG-19 тогда длился два месяца, и в нем не было ничего романтичного: всего шесть человек экипажа в замкнутом пространстве крохотного транспортного корабля, старое оборудование и бесконечная чернота космоса в проекционном иллюминаторе. Плохая еда, почти никаких развлечений и накапливающееся раздражение на все вокруг.

Но потом мы прилетели, и все это перестало иметь значение. Я впервые увидела NG-19 своими глазами ‒ нетронутый новый мир, весь мой. 

Человеку вообще свойственно так думать: называть своим то, что попалось ему первому, не допуская даже мысли, что может появиться какой-нибудь другой, настоящий хозяин.

NG-19, мой Энджи, был серым, обледенелым и казался мертвым, но для меня в мои девятнадцать он был самым лучшим миром на свете. Я мечтала раскрыть все его тайны, я была уверена, как уверен ребенок, что меня ждет что-то удивительное.

После того как роботы провели первые исследования на поверхности, мы разбили там стационарный лагерь ‒ обычную передвижную лабораторию, складной модуль, жизнь в котором почти ничем не отличалась от жизни на космическом корабле: такие же искусственный воздух, синтетическая пища и крохотные гробы-каюты, но мне там нравилось. Все казалось первым, новым и до боли настоящим. Так бывает, только когда ты делаешь первый шаг на пути к своей мечте, когда ты абсолютно уверен, что дойдешь до конца.

Мы брали пробы льда и грунта, делали замеры звездной радиации ‒ все это кажется скучным, когда просто перечисляешь на бумаге, но тогда все было новым, невероятным.

Три месяца пролетели как один день, и, когда мы покидали NG-19, я чувствовала себя победительницей.

Я везла с собой доказательства ‒ я оказалась права.

NG-19 ‒ никому не интересный спутник в ста световых от Первой Земли ‒ был пригоден для переформирования. Мы могли адаптировать его для человечества.

______

Я улетала на Энджи летом, а вернулась на Первую Землю зимой. Снег белой пеленой покрывал дорожки, поскрипывал под ботинками и после ледяной пустоты и безмолвия на Энджи казался ненастоящим, как праздничная открытка. Нас встретил в космопорте мой научный руководитель профессор Линдер, и я помню, как увидела его, сойдя с трапа, ‒ плотную темную фигуру, руки в карманах пальто.

«Должно быть, ему холодно», ‒ подумала я тогда, и меня согрела странная гордость: вы не знаете, но здесь, в этой открыточно-пасторальной зиме, на самом деле очень-очень тепло, вы даже не представляете себе, что такое холод. Я вернулась из настоящей зимы, с обледенелого затерянного в космосе спутника, где минус семьдесят по Цельсию ‒ это практически лето. Я вернулась победительницей.

Разумеется, тогда в космопорте моя гордость была не к месту, и на самом деле та теплая, открыточно-пасторальная зима на Первой Земле оказалась намного сложнее и тяжелее всего, что я пережила на Энджи. Я вернулась из вечной застывшей мерзлоты к пушистому снегу и шуму большого города, и меня ждали бесконечные поиски компании, которая согласится финансировать новый проект.

NG-19 оказался пригоден для переформирования, предстояло только найти того, кто согласится дать на это деньги, обеспечит необходимым оборудованием, выделит роботов и людей.

Сейчас освоением и адаптацией новых планет для человечества занимается множество компаний, но в то время главными на рынке переформирования было всего две ‒ «Терра Inc.» и «Церсея».

На Энджи нет залежей полезных элементов, и он довольно далеко для адаптации под человечество, но в то время переформированных планет было намного меньше и каждая воспринималась как победа человека над космосом. Нами двигала жажда новых открытий, неуемный голод по новой земле, который с древних времен гнал человечество за пределы Земли.

И даже в то время, когда старались бороться за каждый пригодный для адаптации клочок космического мусора, прошло целых два года, прежде чем в «Терре Inc.» приняли проект. Я переписывала его пятнадцать раз, пересчитывала смету, переформулировала условия. Мне было очень важно, чтобы Энджи ‒ мой Энджи ‒ ожил. Мне мечталось, как я впервые выйду из исследовательского модуля без скафандра, вдохну полной грудью новый воздух, почувствую капли дождя. Подо мной будет океан, новорожденный, темный, свинцово-серый океан ‒ растаявшие льды NG-19.

______

В день, когда проект все-таки утвердили, мне исполнилось двадцать один. Я была дома, на захламленной крохотной кухне, сидела за столом, тупо пялясь в кружку с кофе. Его поверхность была почти черной, маслянисто блестящей. Я думала о том, что же они все-таки добавляют в эту растворимую гадость, и о том, что заканчиваются деньги, о том, что в «Церсее» мне предлагают выгодный проект, ради которого нужно отказаться от сущей малости ‒ от Энджи, и мне хотелось плакать. В дни рожденья мне почему-то часто хотелось плакать. Где-то в комнате пискнул комм, сообщая о новом входящем вызове, и мне совершенно не хотелось вставать; поверхность кофе завораживала, свет из приоткрытой шторы ложился на стол полосой.

Я так и не подняла тогда трубку. О том, что проект утвердили, я узнала только на следующий день. Это был запоздалый, но самый лучший подарок на день рождения, который я получала в жизни.

______

Переформирование длилось четыре года ‒ довольно быстро для небесного тела без атмосферы.

Четыре года потребовалось на то, чтобы изменить орбиту на более благоприятную, растопить льды, смонтировать и подключить климатические установки. Все это делали без меня. Я оставалась на Первой Земле ‒ консультантом проекта, координатором.

Когда я вернулась на Энджи, там уже был воздух, которым можно дышать, дожди, которым можно подставить лицо. И океан. 

Мой океан: темная, свинцовая громада волн, беснующаяся под хрупкой исследовательской платформой, белые шапки пены. Серые низкие тучи, свист ветра в ушах, запах соли, йода и металла. 

На Энджи океан пахнет именно так: солью, йодом и металлом.

Переформированный спутник NG-19 стал Океанией.

В тот первый раз, когда я вышла наружу, я еще не знала, что люди не одни на этой планете.

Сейчас много пишут про первый контакт ‒ в конце концов, океанцы оказались единственной разумной расой, которую люди встретили за все время освоения космоса. На каждом интервью вот уже сорок два года мне задают один и тот же вопрос : как это было, и я всякий раз теряюсь, не зная, что сказать. Я отделываюсь общими фразами, отшучиваюсь, но момент, когда я встретила Аура, был одновременно совершенно банальным и удивительным. 

Почему-то я навсегда запомнила эту встречу в настоящем времени.

______

Мне двадцать пять, я беру пробы воды на экваторе NG-19. Исследовательская платформа висит совсем близко к поверхности, металлический трос опускает водозаборную сферу в волны, с неба падает дождь.

Мои волосы отросли, неприятно липнут ко лбу, лезут в глаза. Я смотрю на горизонт, дышу йодом, солью и металлом и думаю о том, какие тесты надо будет провести следующими. Я планирую экспедицию на южный полюс ‒ надо проверить, как работают фильтры на третьей климатической установке, моя голова забита тысячей важных мелочей. 

Рядом со мной появляется полупрозрачная фигура, как невесомая тень в воздухе. Эта тень похожа на человеческую, она стоит рядом со мной и, кажется, тоже смотрит на горизонт.

Я застываю.

Я думаю, что это, наверное, дурацкая шутка нашего техника Эдди.

Я думаю, что, возможно, схожу с ума.

Что-то касается моего разума ‒ это ощущается словно легкая щекотка внутри. Совсем легко, невесомо, чуть сдавливает голову, как будто воздухом.

_Здравствуй_

Океанцы общаются телепатически. Так я говорю в каждом интервью, так написано в каждом учебнике и в каждой статье, но в действительности никакими словами невозможно описать, что при этом происходит. Их разговор на самом деле прикосновение ‒ к разуму, к самой твоей сути. 

У них нет слов или языка, или же их язык ‒ язык чувств, образов, мыслей ‒ настолько древнее нашего, что не нуждается в словах.

«Здравствуй» Аура не было обычным «здравствуй», каким мы приветствуем друг друга, ‒ оно было образом, чувством внутри меня. Любопытством, радостью, осторожностью и действительно настоящим, осязаемым желанием ‒ чтобы я продолжала быть, чтобы я была здорова. Это «здорова» складывалось из счастья и жизни, из какого-то невероятного полузабытого чувства себя на своем месте, из чувства дома.

В первый единственный миг прикосновения к моему разуму я уже знала, кто рядом со мной. 

Океанцы совершенно не похожи на людей, они похожи... наверное, именно так могли бы думать энергетические волны, если бы связались с нами телепатически.

Для них нет завтра и вчера, нет далеко и рядом, нет смерти или рождения. Только бесконечные, счастливые «всегда» и «сейчас», почти неразличимые между собой. Они помнят миг своего рождения как сияющую точку в пустоте, помнят черноту и холод, и появление первого кипящего солнца. Тепло ‒ они помнят его теплым, помнят преобразования вещества, смену форм ‒ туманностей в звезды и планеты. Их тело ‒ это их разум, и все, что они помнят, они помнят этим телом-разумом.

Я оглядываюсь назад, вспоминаю тот первый контакт, пытаюсь разложить свои переживания по полочкам, систематизировать, и сейчас я даже могу это делать ‒ строить теории, предполагать. Но тогда, в момент нашей первой встречи, я знала только, что со мной произошло нечто совершенно чудесное.

Следующий год я помню как во сне, этот год расслаивается на мои воспоминания и на восприятие Аура, когда он касался меня разумом. 

Вот я делаю доклад по межпланетной связи перед научным сообществом, вот Аур снова появляется на исследовательской платформе. Бушует океан, с неба падает дождь, оседает у меня на губах. 

Аур «рассказывает» мне о том, как родилось их солнце, ‒ я чувствую первую вспышку, вижу немыслимую громаду вещества ‒ плазмы ‒ как она меняет форму, я осязаю первый свет.

Все меняется.

Океанцы засыпают во льду, мы разбудили их, когда переформировали Энджи.

Аур рассказывает мне про холод и сон. Я смотрю его сны.

Он пытается понять, что такое слова и зачем они нужны.

Я придумываю ему имя.

Он пытается запомнить мое.

Джо-а-на.

А-ур.

Здрав-ствуй.

Мне двадцать пять, почти двадцать шесть. Я люблю так сильно, как никого и никогда не любила. Как невозможно любить человека.

______

Моя мать умерла, когда мне было шестнадцать, я росла почти без нее. Не так-то много у нас с ней было общих воспоминаний, но одно все-таки врезалось мне в память. Далекий день в ее гостиной, некрасивые сиреневые занавески на окнах и взаимная неловкость.

Я уже даже не помню почему, но мама сказала мне:

«Люди много чего могут друг с другом делать: могут заниматься сексом, трахаться, целоваться. Но заниматься любовью ‒ это вместе пить чай на кухне».

Мне часто задают вопрос: как можно любить того, у кого даже нет тела? Журналисты посмелее спрашивают: не хватало ли мне секса? Как я решала эту проблему?

Эти вопросы такие смешные, нелепые, что они всегда ставят меня в тупик, словно со мной говорят на языке, которого я не понимаю.

Я любила Аура, он любил меня. 

Мы говорили, говорили, говорили друг с другом.

Мы все время занимались любовью. Ни разу за тот год я не чувствовала, что мне чего-то не хватает.

______

За это время на Океанию прилетали ученые и правительственные агенты, они встречались с другими океанцами, изучали планету и новую, так не похожую на нас, людей, расу.

Только вдумайтесь, как это странно ‒ океанцы не умирают, они только засыпают или меняют форму, им никак не понять смерть, не понять расставание навсегда.

Их восприятие совершенно чуждое: они просто знают, что были «всегда» и это всегда разбавляется тем, что иногда они спят.

Я не океанец, я человек. В глубине души я знала, что это счастье ‒ дни на Энджи, встречи с Ауром, бесконечная радость от каждого прожитого мгновения ‒ не может длиться вечно.

Примерно через год после первого контакта на исследовательскую платформу прибыл агент Джон Реннар. Высокий, худой человек с прозрачными серо-голубыми глазами. Этот человек принес с собой новости и перемены.

______

В правительстве Первой Земли говорят о том, чтобы отключить климатические установки и вернуть NG-19 в естественное состояние, вернуть лед.

В правительстве знают про телепатию океанцев и боятся ее.

«Вам незачем это делать, ‒ говорю я Реннару. ‒ Они не такие, как мы, они не умеют ненавидеть».

Агент Реннар смотрит на меня прозрачными как лед глазами. 

Агент Реннар уже все для себя решил:

«До встречи с нами они и разговаривать не умели».

______

Климатические установки отключают во вторник. День хмурый и серый, обычный день на Океании.

Аур приходит прощаться.

Он не осуждает и не спорит, ничего не боится. Океанцы не умеют этого делать.

Я только чувствую его грусть. Он начинает понимать, как это ‒ смерть. Как это ‒ прощаться навсегда.

В тот же вечер я улетаю на Первую Землю. Я сижу у иллюминатора, смотрю на удаляющийся шар NG-19 и представляю, что осталась. Перед глазами все расплывается, и я вижу ‒ я стою на платформе, а внизу покрывается льдом мой океан. С неба сыпется снег, и я замерзаю ‒ медленно, спокойно и счастливо. Я засыпаю, чтобы никогда не проснуться.

Мне было почти двадцать семь, когда я улетела. На Первой Земле меня встретила осень ‒ прозрачная, пряная картинно-пасторальная осень: золотистые листья на дорожках, запах озона и увядания в воздухе. В то время я уже знала, что эта обманчиво-акварельная осень на самом деле тяжелее самой холодной, самой лютой зимы.

Мы, люди, совсем не похожи на океанцев. Мы воспринимаем время и жизнь иначе. Есть одна непреложная и совершенно человеческая истина, которую никогда не понять ни одному океанцу: все меняется ‒ правительство, отношение к другим расам. И даже агента Реннара и ему подобных рано или поздно сменят другие люди, новые люди. Главное только ‒ никогда не сдаваться, никогда не терять надежды.

Это очень по-человечески: не сдаваться.

______

С тех пор как на NG-19 вернулся холод, прошло сорок лет. Я дважды была замужем, у меня две дочки и трое внуков. Я ни о чем не жалею.

Этому я научилась у Аура: никогда не жалеть.

Завтра на NG-19 снова включат климатические установки. На то, чтобы этого добиться, потребовалось бесчисленное число петиций и обращений, сотни статей и научных работ. Для этого потребовались связи и деньги, и долгие сорок лет. Сейчас мне шестьдесят семь.

Я оглядываюсь назад и думаю, какая прекрасная получилась жизнь.

Скоро на Энджи снова проснется мой океан.

Скоро я снова выйду на исследовательскую платформу, под хмурое серое небо, к беснующимся свинцовым волнам, которые пахнут солью, йодом и металлом, и рядом со мной возникнет прозрачная фигура.

Я знаю, что я скажу ему тогда.

Я скажу ему:

_Здравствуй._


End file.
